genesis_mobafandomcom-20200216-history
Role
The heroes in Genesis are defined by the roles that they are suited to play as a combination of their stats, abilities, and items, and the ways that these shape the game. Although the abilities of heroes may suit a variety of purposes and can be used in a variety of ways in different situations, roles nonetheless exist to define the playstyle a hero is expected to conform to, as well as the actions they are meant to perform within a game. The statistics of heroes (their attributes and their basic combat ability) and the varying nature and effects of their abilities all serve to provide much distinction between heroes, giving them each tactical advantages and disadvantages at various locations, situations, and times within the game that have to be understood well for success. As strategic combat between two teams of five heroes with distinctly different abilities and strengths is the central conflict of Genesis; players need to be well informed of their role within each team, as well as the roles of the enemy heroes. Even more importantly, players should keep in mind how their ability build and item build affects their heroes and fares against the ability and item builds of enemy heroes in the context of every single game so that they make sound decisions on the abilities and items that they choose to get. Main Roles Roles are dictated by many factors, including: the physical stats of the hero, what they bring to the table with their abilities as well as the nature of their abilities, where they should be laned (or jungled), and the amount of gold and items they need to perform well. Although the official classifications are fairly rigid, the reality is that multiple roles can be filled by every hero depending on the choices they make, although some choices are wiser than others. Marksman Marksman are a group of heroes that can obtain the greatest offensive ranged power as the game progresses. They tend to become extremely powerful later in the game relative to other heroes once they amass substantial levels and items, almost always being the carry. Once farmed, they are very good at killing opponents, though some marksman such as Apollo tend to attain victory through their ability to push then destroy enemy structures rather than kill enemy heroes. Marksman typically lack early game power, but must be powerful by the late game; thus, the items they carry are an essential part of their build. Most marksman rely on basic attacking, using their inherent attack power (usually augmented by abilities) to overwhelm their enemies. Tank A tank is a type of role that has high HP and high defense, while often having lower damage dealt. This position is always at the front by acting as a shield against enemies, taking the damage. With their durability, they're very good for dividing the enemy formation and allowing the damage dealers to poke the opponents while absorbing damage for them, thus they are really useful in assisting teammates.